1. This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class, whose flower petals, open bloom and bud are similar in form to but larger in size than those of RUImired (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,770, sold and marketed as Red Minimo), and whose coloring of its outer petals is similar to that of MEIgabi (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,646, also listed as MEIgali and sold and marketed as Starina). This invention can be grown quite satisfactorily indoors under lights, in a greenhouse, and as a garden perennial, with protection recommended through the winter in sever climates.
2. This present invention is a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant (Rosa chinensis `minima`), which was created by crossing the following two rose plants: The seed parent is MORsegold, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,617), a prolific miniature rose, with medium yellow flowers, created by Ralph Moore in 1986, sold and marketed as Sequoia Gold. The pollen parent is Savaspark (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,799) a scarlet red miniature created by F. Harmon Saville and sold and marketed as Sparks. The varietal denomination of this new rose is SAVabino.
This new variety is distinguished by:
A. A vigorous, well branched, compact habit. PA0 B. Flowers borne mostly in small clusters. PA0 C. Orange-red blooms on a miniature plant.
Asexual production by cuttings of this new variety as performed in Essex County, Mass. and in San Bernardino County, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.